User talk:Slimebeast
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Faces in the Trees page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:05, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Exsuce me I read your story Attract mode and I have to say... It was really good the ending part was the best as a sign that a jerk deserves a fate that can be like death and I'm interested in 2 and 3 so I'm going to read what I beleive has become a new favorite of mine to read. Lightfang007 (talk) 16:17, May 29, 2013 (UTC)Lightfang007 :Hi! Glad you liked Attract Mode. The second and third ones are a bit different, mostly because I didn't want to milk the arcade cabinet for more material. I think the end of part 1 was enough for that. :) Thanks for reading my weird stuff! Slimebeast (talk) 05:18, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Collab? Hey man, I really like your pastas. I was wondering if you ever wanted to collab at some point? Other pastas related to Abandoned By Disney? Hey, I'm a huge fan of your Abandoned By Disney story (honestly think its the best creepypasta), and have recently discovered the prequel, A Few Suggestions, and I was wondering if there are other stories linked to the ABD story, or if you might make a sequel. Jagovruni9 (talk) 01:07, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Jagovruni9 :Hi, nothing more related to Abandoned by Disney. I'm not planning anything else, but of course some day another idea might strike. I dunno. Glad you dug the stories! Slimebeast (talk) 05:18, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :Hello, I have two questions about your "Abandoned By Disney" and "Room Zero" story; first, are there really actual Dark Zones places as mentioned in the sequel and second, is there going to be a prequel explaining what this particular entity is and how exactly it came to haunt Disney World sites?User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 02:17, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Slimebeast, I am a huge fan! http://tinyurl.com/7udk96n - CrashingCymbal Talk Page 16:48, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :Hello, hello! Slimebeast (talk) 05:33, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :Haha, I especially love Lost Episodes, ABD and Don't Pet the Dog. Keep up the good work! :D - CrashingCymbal Talk Page 08:43, July 27, 2013 (UTC) : Hi I FREAKING LOVE YOUR PASTAS! --Multithelord (talk) 18:35, September 11, 2013 (UTC) I like a lot of your pastas, Especially "Abandoned by Disney" and "Lost Tapes". VoodooTeddyBear (talk) 18:12, September 27, 2013 (UTC)VoodooTeddyBear Bluud.com redirects to a malicious site. Hey this is kind of urgent. Bluud.com now redirects to a third party site called roulettebotplus.com. roulettebotplus.com gives you two trojans when you go on it. Sadly I got redirected to it and had to use Malwarebytes to get rid of the trojans. The two trojans are called PUP.Bundle.Installer.OI and HackTool.Wpakill. I just thought I'd let you know about it. PS: I haven't visited refersales.com so I'm not sure if it has been affected. MalevolentArchaeologicalBeing (talk) 16:47, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I had Bluud.com listed on a domain sale site from some months back. Someone purchased it and paid up front so it was sold before I could give a yay or nay on the sale. All we can do is report this guy to his web host and/or domain provider. Slimebeast (talk) 22:42, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I love your pasta and all that are made to you :D RedRider991 (talk) 15:19, October 21, 2013 (UTC)RedRider991 i give the Disney seres 1000/1000 Dnighthawk (talk) 01:04, November 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: License Crud — Done. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:53, November 18, 2013 (UTC) I really like your story Room Zero, it's well detailed with a twists all in the story. Keep up the awesome work! :::::::::::::::::: Malphas I am a huge fan of your work amazing works you've made. ProfCreepyPasta (talk) 19:55, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Prof. I have to say, whenever I find a good creepypasta, I always see "Credited to SlimeBeast" Good work! :D Your approbation Hi there, I'm new here and I'd like to make some translations. Would you mind if I translated your "Abandoned by Disney" story? This is one of my fav. Thanks, Haveyouseenmychips (talk) 19:57, December 25, 2013 (UTC)Haveyouseenmychips :Sure! Anyone can do anything they like with my stories as long as it's kept free. :) Slimebeast (talk) 20:08, December 25, 2013 (UTC) : : Thanks a lot, I'm working on it. If you need some of your other works translated, feel free to ask! Haveyouseenmychips (talk) 21:28, December 25, 2013 (UTC)Haveyouseenmychips Hello I was reading your story I HATE YOU and its very bad, was it supposed to be because I get that vibe Tenthen (talk) 00:19, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, it's a spoof/reference/homage to all the wonky game pastas out there. :) Slimebeast (talk) 01:04, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Not to be too picky... Hey Slimebeast, I've just started reading some of your work and I have to say I really enjoy it! That being said, I couldn't help but notice in your story Attract Mode you refrence the game Chiller. I Just wanted you to know that most all arcade owners refused to buy that cabnet when it came out in the US, so a child probably would not have seen it. I did love the story though! I can just get a little picky about details. Thanks for all the great reads! Winged Dove (talk) 05:44, January 17, 2014 (UTC) idea I decided to try and think of a better solution to the whole "NC=incompatible license" issue since just deleting everything that doesn't comply to the wiki's BY-SA license is a fucking stupid idea. You said you wanted your works to be under the NC license, which is understandable, but is apparently "incompatible" with the wiki's current (mandatory) CC license. So I was thinking of changing the license tag on to a disclaimer saying "Do not use this work for commercial purposes without the author's expressed permission", or something along those lines. Sure, that was already implied with Category:Slimebeast and the Site Rules page stating that all your stories are hosted here with permission, but some people seem to be seeing this issue in terms of black of white. If you're not okay with this, that's fine too. This would just be the easiest way to get your stories undeleted without conflict. Please respond. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:27, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :The easiest way of getting them restored is to add a voucher to their website that states that Creepypasta Wiki is allowed to use their works in anyway that constitutes as Fair Use. This way it is verifiable and acts as a license exception. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 23:35, February 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: PM Hey, sorry I didn't respond to your PM, I was afk. Yeah, Lil' Miss Rarity re-enabled those godawful message walls right after I left the above message. You can still leave me a message here if you'd like. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:18, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Appology I'd like to say that I am sorry for the whole content debacle I caused the other day. I'd like to state that it wasn't intentionally targeted at you even though it really looked like it was. I feel that I could have handled the whole situation better and have talked with you first before jumping to any sort of action. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 14:02, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :No problem. There are still stories of mine on here, though. Search "Slimebeast" etc. -- Slimebeast (talk) 18:59, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :: Still cleaning things up, will get to them as soon as possible though. Real sorry they had to go, some of the best works on here. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 20:07, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Stories Since this wiki seems to be a permanent fixture in Slimebeast-related google search results, I was thinking of turning into an information template like , but less obtrusive and with slightly more content. It would look something this: ' is a story written by Slimebeast. description/plot summary here. The Pasta Due to licensing issues, this story can no longer be hosted on this wiki. You can read it on Slimebeast's personal website 'here. Category:Slimebeast I'd have to set aside to do this first, given the sheer number of stories. What do you think? (Btw, and this would be used on the article pages themselves since I just realized that " " thing looks really terrible.) LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:29, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi,XxMinerLeviXx (talk) 14:38, July 19, 2014 (UTC) XxMinerLeviXx Interview Hello, sir. Since you have a rather vast array of well-known content on here, I'd like for you to be my first author for this, assuming you're game for it. It goes without saying that you have many fans around here and around the world (I'm also a fan of your work), and I think a little sit-down with you would delight a lot of our readers and fellow authors. If you're interested, please leave a message on my talk page and we can arrange a time to meet in the Spinpasta chat (doing the interview in pm, of course). It won't be long, and I will have a pre-arranged outline I'm following. Of course, some ad-libbing through it would be fine too! Whatever you're comfortable with :) Anyway, I look forward to your reply. Thanks for your time! Mystreve (talk) 12:31, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey Smilebeast. I'm just here to say is there any stories your working on?. Cause if you do. I've be willing to read it. Wow your stories are amazing, keep it up!AJ0905095 (talk) 08:38, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Hello Slimebeast, I find your stories to be very well written and quite effectively chilling through and through. Even your inclusion of some of the more sillier elements of horror in your works is a major up, which really adds to the unique flavour of your tales. I would like to extend a big thank you for all that you've done for the CP community and it's fans around the web. Quick question before I go: What secrets do you think Universal Studios has behind his walls? Best regards, MeibukanMaster (talk) 14:59, April 9, 2015 (UTC)MeibukanMaster Corruptus Hey, thought I'd let you know I've just added Corruptus to the wiki - great conclusion to the series, by the way. Anyway, if you're unhappy with it being here, just let me (or any of ) know and we'll be happy to remove it for you. Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:04, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Activity He's not active on the wiki anymore is he? I only ask cuz I saw he must've edited his profile recently since corruptus is already there. Coroptmeh (talk) 16:00, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Your avatar is Charles Manson? I haven't worked on any of my stories, because I am kinda in a depressive bind right now. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 23:26, June 7, 2015 (UTC) : Nope, it's me making a Charles Manson face. Hope things brighten up soon!! Slimebeast (talk) 23:37, June 7, 2015 (UTC) They probably won't. I shouldn't be so paranid. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 23:43, June 7, 2015 (UTC) I haven't worked on any of my stories in quite some time. I am even wondering if I even have a talent for it. I probably shouldn't be so hard on myself. Would you like to give a look at one of them? One of them, Kidnap Hotel can be found on my page. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hellhound_iscariot666 Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 01:19, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Here are some pictures that I have worked on last month. 1) http://ienzo628.deviantart.com/art/Who-are-you-538660760 Name: Who Are You 2) http://ienzo628.deviantart.com/art/I-m-Sitting-At-Your-Door-538661420 Name: I'm Sitting At Your Door 3) http://ienzo628.deviantart.com/art/Close-Up-538661516 Name: Close Up So, what do you think about them? Perhaps you could read my story?! Hello, Slimebeast. Let me start by saying that I am a huge fan of your work. Abandoned by Disney is a masterpiece, and it stands out for me because I have had a lifelong fear Disney's dark secrets. Being a big fan of yours, I would love it if you were to take the time to read my new creepypasta I have published. It is titled "From Hell I Write". Perhaps you've heard of it, or maybe you haven't. It has gained positive recognition in the 12 days that it has been published, and can be found on the front page of all its categories. If you're interested in reading the story, the link is below. I would truly appreciate it! http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/From_Hell_I_Write PS: If you like the story, be sure to check out its sequel as well! Wes craven (talk) 18:36, July 1, 2015 (UTC) I feel bad for you because of the recent situation. Hope you get your credit and everything is restored. Seriously, this game is getting out of control. Crash Bandicoot (talk) 04:38, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! I hope they don't block or harass you for that. Keep in mind they can literally do nothing. They actually mailed me a threatening letter telling me to shut up, but I just replied with essentially that. "You can't do anything." etc. Slimebeast (talk) 04:40, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::What's going on? ClericofMadness (talk) 04:44, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Someone made a fan game about Abandoned by Disney. Then some people who volunteered to help took over the project. Then this stuff: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTxpsTSw6wM Now I'm banned from their Wiki. I don't actually care as I didn't use it, but that's what he's referencing. Slimebeast (talk) 04:56, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Looks like a classic case of infringing on copyrights. Selling those mickey shirts looks like something Disney would like to beat with a stick. I checked out their site/comments and it looks borderline harass-y. However, until it gets here, all I can say is maybe talk to Staff, but I hope it stays far from here. I wish you the best in this, though. ClericofMadness (talk) 05:05, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::I don't anticipate it spilling over here. It's just that I can only be contacted off their wiki, so someone came here to comment. I'm not on this wiki often, either, so I don't feel like anything bad would occur. I'm fine with being blocked from a wiki I don't use, so theoretically after tonight no one's probably even going to be talking to me on Wikia. I understand the dread of this crap coming here. Slimebeast (talk) 05:07, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Also, after watching your video, https://youtu.be/C_h1dY66Rm4 (Nec1) seems to be the original poster/author of Suicidemouse.avi. KYM (http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/suicide-mouse) seems to confirm this. ClericofMadness (talk) 05:24, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I knew I should've looked it up. XD I dunno if he'd care. Should probably be informed, but yeah. Slimebeast (talk) 05:48, July 11, 2015 (UTC) 123 Safety Street Picture Done Hi, I finally finished that picture that I asked you if I could do. It came out pretty good and I am really proud of it. Here it is. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 06:30, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Comments Hey Slimebeast, Please could you take a look over our Commenting Policy? Your recent comment telling a user to "go fuck themselves" was in violation of it. Further violations could result in a block from editing. Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:53, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :TBH, I couldn't care less. Your comments are a hotbed of ridiculous behavior. I don't care about 'rules' regarding the joke that is the comment section here. -- Slimebeast (talk) 20:56, October 12, 2015 (UTC) ::'K, just letting you know. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:57, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm tired of seeing pages, not just my own, where random dumbasses pop in and go "HONESTLY THIS IS 0/100" as if anyone gives a shit. Slimebeast (talk) 21:00, October 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::Honestly, I agree with you on that, but we have to follow policy. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:02, October 12, 2015 (UTC) hey slimebeast i read alot of your pastas and i love them all but my favorite has to be funnymouth. i love writing and i write alot of random stuff but my favorite genre in writing is horror. i was hoping you could take a look at some of my storys i only posted one so far but im working on posting the others asap. please take a look i could really use your input. YOU SHOULD BE AN AUTHORRollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 04:23, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Woods Are Black Because the story starts in a vehicle and keeps on for a bit. It's not central to the plot, I guess, but a main part of the story. ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 04:30, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I would like to migrate your pasta on the SOG wiki if that's all right by you. :As long as it has the correct licensing and isn't presented as public domain or otherwise free to capitalize on, that's fine. - Slimebeast (talk) 17:34, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Do you still edit? Mister Slimebeast, Bring Me A Dream! The Dragon God of Destruction (talk) 19:05, August 6, 2016 (UTC)The Dragon God of Destruction Hey SlimeBeast, I love abandoned by Disney and room zero I use to read them all the time. So anyway are you interested in a collab, I'm new here but if I work with an amazing writer such as yourself then maybe I could get recognized a bit more and in return I'll credit you for it So what do say? Yes or no? Huge fan! Hello Slimebeast. I just wanted to say I absolutely love your work, and it was Abandoned By Disney that got me into writing my own Creepypasta. Thank you so much! Also, I know you get this a lot, but could you look at mine? I need an honest opinion. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/May_23%2C_2006 Phantasm-Of-Grey34 (talk) 15:15, March 22, 2017 (UTC)So wait? You mean the government isn't a bunch of Illuminati members? About that image Hey man, just wanted to apologize for joking on that photoshopped butts image. I honestly didn't know it was your face, sorry. MrDupin (talk) 19:22, October 2, 2017 (UTC) :No problem. I don't know if my reply seemed like it was to you, but it was to the original dude. He'll say it was all in good fun and "take a joke", but of course (as I alluded to in my reply) if I started doing the same to him he'd cry for banishment. XD -- Slimebeast (talk) 19:27, October 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, he is a good and funny guy, but this was inappropriate. He has done this joke before, but it was in a better context. Anyway, cheers! MrDupin (talk) 19:37, October 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::Hey, sorry guys. I totally would laugh my ass off if someone did that to me, but yeah... I got carried away. It was kind of a commentary on how ridiculous the thread had become, but that's not even really my business anyway. Maybe close it, eh? Umbrello (talk) 19:45, October 2, 2017 (UTC) hi soo funnymouth got moved to the trollpasta wiki recently just wanted to tell ya in case you didn't know before :It's been there since 2017, and was not posted there by an active user from here, but rather one of the admins of TPW, as seen in the history here: http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Funnymouth?action=history ClericofMadness (talk) 22:53, April 12, 2018 (UTC) : :Yeah, if they want their wiki to be wrong, that's on them. -- Slimebeast (talk) Thank You Hello, Thanks for helping to make the document. I hope people listen and that maybe some change occurs, even if I'm unsure about the possibility of the community actively responding. --AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 00:13, May 5, 2018 (UTC) No sweat, thanks for checking it out. The people who actually burned bridges in order to get the truth out are the "real heroes", for lack of a better term. I had no such bridges to worry about, so my part in it was easier. -- Slimebeast (talk) 00:20, May 5, 2018 (UTC)